A multi-function peripheral (MFP) having a file server function is known. A Web server which provides a file server function as a service is also known. The Web server of this kind provides even a file reference tool as a service, which allows opening and editing a file even if a PC connected to the MFP via a local area network does not prepare reference software as long as the MFP has a Web browser. The user can store a document file in the file server of the MFP or in the Web server.
As a technique for maintaining security for a document file, it is known to encrypt the document file by a public key cryptosystem. It is also known to maintain security for a document file by arranging an access rights management server within a local area network, adding access rights management information called a policy to the document file, and managing access rights to the document file. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-287332 proposes a technique of arranging an access rights management server on a plurality of networks and distributing policy information at the same time as a document file.
In some cases, a document file stored in the Web server cannot be opened using the reference tool of the Web server. For example, a document file encrypted by the above-mentioned public key cryptosystem cannot be decrypted unless a private key corresponding to the public key is acquired. In general, however, an apparatus such as the Web server cannot obtain the private key. To open a security policy-added document file using the reference tool of the Web server, the Web server needs to access a management server which manages the security policy. However, the management server is generally built in the local area network, and the Web server present outside the firewall cannot access the management server. In this case, the Web server cannot open the security policy-added document file.
Even if such a document file is saved in the Web server on the Internet, it cannot be opened using the reference tool of the Web server. The document file cannot be opened unless it is temporarily downloaded to a terminal device such as a PC within the local area network. This is a cumbersome work for the user.
The present invention provides a technique of downloading a securely-provided document file from a Web server to a terminal device without cumbersome work on the part of the user in an information processing apparatus connected to the Web server and terminal device.